The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, things got competitive as the contestants wrestled each other for invincibility! Some were warriors, others...well they sucked! And while it was Shawn that won invincibility, it was Sky and Cameron who won each other's hearts and started kissing!" (chuckles) "I know someone who's not going to like that! In a shocking vote, Sky and Lightning had to face each other in a tiebreaker and Sky was launched into the sky, figuratively speaking! We're down to the final 7, and who knows what's going to happen next here on Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside of the cabins, Cameron was feeling sad as Shawn watched. Shawn: "You alright buddy?" Cameron: "Sky's gone, and I miss her!" Shawn: (Confessional) "I feel bad for the little guy! When Jasmine left I felt the same way he's feeling!" Shawn: "You need to man up! You think Sky wants to date a sad person?" Cameron: "I guess not!" Shawn: "Then stop being so sad, and don't be like Dave! Seriously just do the opposite of him, and you'll be fine!" Cameron: "Yeah! Your right!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Well, that worked out better than I had anticipated, usually the guy cries uncontrollably when a girl leaves them!" Cameron: (confessional) "Shawn is right. Sky did taught me how to be strong and to never give up, even when it's hopeless! I can't give up now." -- With the villains, they're chatting about their next move. Scarlett: "Okay. Now we have three heroes left, we should vote out our next threat." Jo: "I'll say Zoey. She's back to being sweet again and it's only a matter of time before she goes Commando again." Max: "I'd say Cameron! He called me small!" Scarlett: "That's a terrible move! He sucks at these challenges! Shawn is the biggest threat, he needs to go first!" Lightning: "Yeah! I hate him! He messed with me and now he nerds to pay!" Jo: "Fine!" Jo: (Confessional) "Scarlett has too much control! I'm going to do something about it!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, meet me at the top of the snowy mountain! Your next challenge awaits!" -- Soon, everyone was at the snowy mountain. Chris: "You 7 have come a long way! You've outlasted 20 of the strangest, oddest, most weirdest contestants I've ever seen! Stinks to be you, Beardo, Staci, Leonard, Beverly, Rodney, Topher, Amy, Anne Maria, Dakota, Samey, Sam, Ella, Brick, Dave, Mike, Sugar, Jasmine, Dawn, Scott and Sky! You guys are all losers in my book!" Cameron sighed. Chris: "Anyway, since I've mentioned the eliminated contestants. Your challenge will be very simple. Go on a scavenger hunt to find the items of our 20 losers. The one who finds them most, wins." Everyone was silent. Chris: "So, not going to say it'll be easy or piece of cake or something." Zoey: "Nope. We're not going to say it." Cameron: "We won't fall for your tricks." Max: "Indeed. It will be easy for us." The contestants gasped and Chris smirked. Chris: "Ah-ha! I knew one of you would crack. Scarlett glares at Max. Max: (embarrassed) "Oops." Then Chef walked by the contestants and handed them lists. Chris: "Just so you know, there are some robot creatures so just be careful!" Then the contestants looked at the lists. Lightning: "A Beardo beat box cd? Who the heck is Beardo?" Jo: "One of the many annoying people here!" Max: "Dave's hand sanitizer! Oh that guy!" Lightning: "Didn't Sky like him?" Cameron: (sighs) "Unfortunately!" Shawn: "Jasmine's survivalist pack!" Cameron: "Sky's Gold Medal, Leonard's Magic Staff." Jo: "Anne Maria's Hair Spray?!" Zoey: "Dakota's Magazine Cover, Sam's Game Guy." Max: "Rodney's frying pan!" Lightning: "Dawn's seashell collection. Which one is Dawn?" Chris: "The blonde one!" Lightning: "There's like 67 billion blondes here!" Chris: "Anyway, here's classic competitor Gwen, who will assist you via walkie talkies!" Then Chef handed out walkie talkies. Chef: "You break it, you buy it!" Gwen: "Hello everybody!" Zoey: "Hello Gwen. I'm Zoey by the way." Cameron: "I'm Cameron." Shawn: "And Shawn." Gwen: "Wow, you sure are normal good people." Zoey: "Heh, thanks." Scarlett reads the rest of the list. Scarlett: "Okay. The rest are Topher's Hair Gel, Ella's stuffed bear, Brick's whistle, Beverly's Toolbox." Zoey: "Where did you get all this stuff?" Chris: "I have cameras all over the island and then I look at the footage in my trailer!" Jo: (Confessional) (sarcastically) "Yeah....that's not creepy at all!" Chris: "Okay, you all have until the end of the day! Now go!" Then Chris blew an air horn as the contestants ran down the snowy mountain. Chris: "There goes a bunch of freaks!" Chef: "Yep! They are very strange people! It makes the other cast look normal by comparison!" Chris: (chuckles) "Your right!" -- A while later, Zoey, Cameron and Shawn arrived at the bottom of the mountain. Zoey: "Okay then. All we have to do is to find our friends' stuff and get ahead." Cameron: "As long as the robot animals won't kill us." Shawn: "I agree." Zoey: (to her walkie talkie) "Gwen? You know where I can find a item?" Gwen: (voice) "Which one?" Zoey: "Maybe one that belongs to Mike?" Gwen: (voice) "Uh...I think it’s in the forest!" Zoey: "Great! Thanks!" Then Zoey ran off into the forest. Shawn: "Hey Gwen, do you know where I can find Jasmine's survivalist pack?" Gwen: (voice) "Her what? Uh...I think it's in the ocean!" Shawn: "Great!" Then Shawn ran off towards the ocean. Cameron: "Hey Gwen! You've been in relationships right?" Gwen: (voice) "Uh yeah, why do you ask?" Cameron: (rubs his head) "Well, you see, there's this girl I like, okay love. Sky is her name and she told me to be strong and I don't want to let her down." Gwen: (voice) "Wow.... You do love Sky? Don't you?" Cameron: "Yeah. So, what should I do?" Gwen thought about it. Gwen: (voice) "Just be yourself... And if Sky loves you for who you are, that's a sign of a healthy relationship." Cameron: "Just be yourself huh? Your right! Thanks Gwen!" Jo: (calling out) "Hey pencil neck! Keep the line open! We're competing too you know!" Then the villains ran out towards Cameron. Then Lightning grabbed Cameron. Lightning: "Alright little guy, you're going to get all the stuff for us, and then we'll steal them from you, how does that sound?" Jo: "Your subtly is really lacking!" Lightning: "Shut up! Now, nerdling, you're not going to win, and you're very weak. Make this easy on you, and help us out!" Cameron gulped but he got serious. Cameron: "No!" The villains were surprised of what he said. Lightning: "Say that again!" Cameron: "No! I won't help you!" Then Lightning shook Cameron hard. Lightning: "Oh yes you will!" Scarlett: (to Cameron) "You're tougher than I thought. However, if you don't cooperate, maybe we'll go after your girlfriend... Sky." Cameron: "She's out, so ha!" Jo: "I can beat her up! And you won't be able to do anything about it!" Lightning: "Heh, can you imagine what's happening right now?" Max: "Heh, yeah! Sky must be in danger from Dave! They're probably making out right now!" Lightning: "I don't blame her, I mean who would go out with nerdling over here?" Max: "Nobody! Nobody in the whole world!" Cameron: "Well I have to disagree with that statement!" Jo: "I don't know...I mean do you really think Sky wants to date you? It all seems to have happened so quickly!" Lightning: "Yeah, she musts be blind!" Cameron: "No! She likes me for who I am and your words won't change my opinion on her!" Scarlett: "Fine then! Maybe we'll keep you and your friends out of the way for a while, so we can find the items." Then Zoey and Shawn arrived back at the scene. Zoey: "Hey Cam, we got our items, did you get one?" Then they saw the villains. Then Shawn launched himself and kicked Lightning to the ground. Then Max ran and grabbed Jasmine's survivalist pack. Lightning: "Ow! What the Sha man?" Shawn: "You were bullying my friend, and I don't like bullies!" Lightning: "Sha-Whatever! Your a zombie freak with a humongous girlfriend who's really weird!" Then Shawn punched Lightning. Then everyone gasped. Shawn: (Confessional) "Nobody talks about Jasmine like that!" Then Lightning got up. Lightning: "That’s it! Your going down, punk!" Lightning: (Confessional) "Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it! Except for that one guy who and ran off, he got away with it! But after today, only half of the people who made a fool of me will have gotten away with it! Actually, that one guy who made a fool of me was the only one who made a fool of me!" Lightning: "It's go time!" Then Shawn and Lightning got into a fight. Jo: (chuckled) "This is fun to watch." Zoey: "Come on Cam! Let's get out of here!" Zoey and Cameron ran off, while Shawn blocked Lightning's blow and he punched him in the belly. Lightning: "OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!" Shawn: "Had enough?" Lightning: "Enough of you? Yes!" Then Scarlett and Max ran off. Shawn: "Your such a pain in the neck!" Lightning: "Same goes for you!" Jo: "Come on! Start punching each other!" Lightning: "I'll punch you!" Shawn: "Dude, you would hit a girl?" Lightning: "What girl?" Jo: "Me! I'm a girl!" Lightning: (Confessional) "She is?" Lightning: "You are?" Jo: "Yes! You nitwit!" Lightning: "Oh shut the (bleep) up! You're a liar!" Jo: "Oh, it is on!" Lightning: "Bring it!" Then Lightning and Jo starts fighting, while Shawn is surprised. Then he sneaks from the fight. Shawn: (confessional) "Yeah.... I'm going to let him hurt each other. It will give me the advantage to win." Chris was watching it and laughed. Chris: "The Drama is very good!" Chris laughed more, while Chef and Gwen shook their heads and roll their eyes. Gwen: (to Chef) "Why you work for McLean again?" Chef: "It's for the money." Gwen: "That makes sense." Scarlett: (voice) "Hey, goth girl, tell me where one of these items are if you value your life!" Max: (voice) "Ask her if she wants to be my minion!" Scarlett: (voice) "Quiet you idiot! Your embarrassing me in front of one of the greatest Total Drama contestants of all time!" Max: (voice) "Oh wow, really? Did she win?" Scarlett: (voice) "She got second place!" Max: (voice) "Oh well then forget about it! I only talk to winner's!" Gwen: (monotone) "You do realize I can hear everything you're saying right?" Scarlett: (voice) "Ignore him, now help us out already!" Gwen: (voice) "Fine. You can find Amy's lipstick and Anne Maria's hairspray in the junkyard." Max: "Yes! You're not as dumb as you look." Gwen: (confessional) "HA! Look who's talking gnome!" Max and Scarlett are at the junkyard and Max is searching through the junk. Then Scarlett picked up Amy's lipstick and put it in her bag. Scarlett: "There we go." Max: "Your not going to put it in my bag?" Scarlett: "Are you a girl? Cause otherwise I'm going to need to get some new glasses!" Max: "Well you don't have to say it like that!" Scarlett: "Well I did, you twerp!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'm already prepared for the end of this game! First, Shawn will go, then I'll take out Jo, then Zoey and Cameron will follow suit! I'll be on the final three with two stooges! The winner of Total Drama Revenge of The Island will be me! Everyone will remember this season as the first to be won by a true evil human being!" -- Meanwhile, Zoey and Cameron were at the forest. Zoey: "Glad we lost those guys." Cameron: "I'll say. So what did you find?" Zoey: "Well, a photo album of Mike and his personalites. Even this wanted poster of Mal." Cameron: "I see, I wonder if we'll find Sky's Medal." Zoey: "And maybe Dawn's seashell collection." Then they figured it out. Zoey/Cameron: "The beach!" The two then arrived at the beach. Zoey: "You look in the east section and I'll look in the west section!" Cameron: "Sounds good!" Then they both looked around for the items. Cameron found Sky's Gold Medal and put it inside his sweater. Cameron: (Confessional) "I'll give Sky the gold medal, and she'll really appreciate it!" Zoey: "Hey Cam! I found Dawn's seashell collection!" Cameron: "That's great!" Zoey: "Did you find Sky's gold medal yet?" Cameron: "Uh....no!"